


Does Reader is Gay?

by Thighkyuu



Category: Marvel, X-Men, xmen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Meh, but like, its not really Peter x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: "could you do a fic where the reader is scott’s sister (and alex doesn’t die so he can be the overprotective big bro™) and peter keeps flirting with the reader and scott’s laughing every time and alex gets all threatening but then one day she just goes “i can’t take it anymore!!! i’m gay!! Jesus H. Christ!!” and goes and kisses her girlfriend, storm" - requested by gazebros on tumblr





	Does Reader is Gay?

“I’ve told you a million times, Peter, it’s not happening!” Your playful laugh echoes down the hallway, your amused smile only giving Peter more incentive for his bombardment of cheesy pickup lines. You’d both been standing in the kitchen for a good twenty minutes - Peter attempting to seduce you with terrible pickup lines and you promptly laughing at each one and brushing it off - and it didn’t look like you would be going anywhere anytime soon. It’s not like you minded, Peter was an excellent friend, attempts at hitting on you aside. Then again, Peter hit on just about everyone.

  Of course, that was why your older brother Alex wanted you to stay away from him. The two of you had gone round and round about Peter at least three times since the end of the Apocalypse, Alex stating that Peter was too flirtatious, you assuring him that he need not worry, and Scott laughing at the whole thing. It would annoy you more if it wasn’t so damned hilarious in the grand scheme of things.

  Despite your assurances, however, Alex tended to make attempts at intimidating Peter more often than not. Much to your dismay, Peter’s nonchalance in the face of Alex’s threats only increased Alex’s protectiveness over you. This, in turn, only made Peter more determined. In fact, you were almost positive that Peter only flirted with you to annoy Alex, and the whole situation was driving you mad.

  So when Peter’s eyes drifted to something behind you and a smirk crossed his face, you knew what was going to happen before you even turned around.

“Harassing my sister again, Maximoff?” Alex’s voice echoes in the large kitchen, and you suppress your urge to sigh very, very loudly.

“Depends on your definition of harassment, Summers.” Peter’s challenging tone causes you to give in to your urge to sigh and watch for a moment as the argument continues in a similar fashion. You wished they would just get along when you were around. When you weren’t around it wasn’t much of a problem, but if you were around Peter took every opportunity to annoy the ever-loving  _fuck_  out of Alex. You turn to Scott and Storm, who arrived just after Alex.

“Do… they do this every day?” Storm asks, arching an eyebrow questioningly.

“Just about,” Scott says, smirking, “it’s hilarious.”

“Annoying is what it is.” You sigh once more, eyes drifting back over to Peter’s smug face and Alex’s frustrated one. You pinch the bridge of your nose, shaking your head. Your head was starting to throb, and it seemed Peter and Alex were only going to get louder.

“For fuck’s sake!” The tone of your voice combined with the sheer volume of it silences Alex and, surprisingly, Peter. “Jesus H. Christ! I can’t take these dick measuring contest anymore!” The two only stare at you with wide eyes. “I get it, Alex. You’re just trying to be protective, but that’s not going to stop Peter. In fact, he probably does it more  _just_  to annoy you. And, seeing as I’m gay as fuck, it wouldn’t matter if he wasn’t!” With that, you turn, grab a hold of Storm’s shirt, pull her closer, and plant a kiss on her lips. She is your girlfriend, after all. Storm smirks, shaking her head.

“What a way to come out to your brothers,” she says, her voice filled with humor. You shrugged; dramatics were your area of expertise.

“Wait, what?” Alex mutters, his eyebrows knitting together. Peter, however, only laughs.

“Y/N, this is a  _fantastic_  example of why I love being your friend.” 


End file.
